Mai Waifu
Mai Waifu is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Mai is the fifth student to be introduced as an Easter Egg. Appearance Mai Waifu wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Her first look had long pink hair that was a pink recolor of Sakyu Basu's hair but longer, reaching down to her hips. Mai's eyes were the same shade of pink as her hair. She had a very large bust size, set at 2. As of the January 1st, 2015 Build, her hairstyle went below her knees. On her left and right side she had more hair, but most of it went to her elbow. The rest closed in on her chin. Her bangs were cut short and met together at the middle. Her bust size had been decreased to 1 so her hair couldn't clip through her breasts. As of January 16th, 2016 YandereDev stated that Mai Waifu will get new hair.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/688485072849076225 As of the February 8th, 2016 Build, her hairstyle is of average length and is magenta. It has become long and she has regained a larger bust size of 2 as of the February 15th, 2015 Build. As of the February 17th, 2016 Build, her eyes now gradually change their color, cycling through every color of the rainbow, every moment of the day. MaiWaifuRedEyes.png|Mai Waifu with red eyes. MaiWaifuYellowEyes.png|Mai Waifu with yellow eyes. MaiWaifuGreenEyes.png|Mai Waifu with green eyes. MaiWaifuPurpleEyes.png|Mai Waifu with purple eyes. MaiWaifuBlueEyes.png|Mai Waifu with cyan eyes. MaiWaifuIndigoEyes.png|Mai Waifu with blue eyes. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Loner. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run home and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Because she is shy, if the player has their phone out, she will hide her face. She is described in her Student Profile as "kawaii", "moe" and "deredere" by her admirers. She prefers to spend most of her time alone, fantasizing about her loved one. Routine At 7:05 AM, Mai enters the school grounds, nineteenth in line on the left side, if facing the school gates. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the rooftop and gazes out from the northern side. At 8:00 AM, Mai walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the rooftop at 1:00 PM. Mai walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to her locker and lingers there until 3:50 PM, then walks home. Relationships 'An Unknown Independent Game Developer ' She has sworn her heart to an independent game developer who lives overseas. Mai Waifu prefers to spend her time alone, fantasizing about her loved one. Bugs * If you kidnap Mai Waifu, While she's in the basement only one eye will change color. The other one will just be white Trivia *The game's warning referenced Mai, saying that the game contains "busty pink-haired schoolgirls". This warning was later removed because YandereDev said that it was "Cringey". *Mai Waifu has many admirers, but no stalkers.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667396223960133632 *She was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. *She resembles YandereDev's "appearance" on Twitter, where he described himself as having pink hair, large assets, and rainbow eyes.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654759197846802432 *Her name is a pun on the Japanese phrase "mai waifu" (マイ・ワイフ), a term adapted from the English "my wife". Some Japanese husbands will refer to their wife as "mai waifu". When used in Western cultures, "waifu" means a person's favorite anime or manga character. *Mai Waifu and Midori Gurin's Student Profiles were not updated to match their second and third hairstyles given to them in the January 1st, 2016 Build, however, this was updated as of January 15th, 2016. *Mai Waifu makes a small cameo in the Gaming Club's game by appearing on the stealth game, being stalked by Oka. Illustrations Gallery MaiWaifuHD.png|Mai's 1st portrait Student_20.png|Mai's 2nd portrait. 2-8-2016 - MaiPortrait.png|Mai's 3rd portrait. February 8th, 2016. MaiFeb15.png|Mai's 4th portrait. February 15th, 2016. MaiWaifuFeb17.png|Mai's 5th portrait. February 17th, 2016. MaiWifi.png|Mai's 6th portrait. Restored to the portrait in the February 15th, 2016 Build as of March 5th, 2016. Maibugged.png|Mai's 7th portrait (bugged). March 31st, 2016 YANDEREDEVS.png|Mai's 1st profile. November 15th, 2015. MaiDec3rd.png|Mai's 2nd profile. December 3rd, 2015. Jan15th2016MaiWaifuStudentProfile.png|Mai's 3rd profile. January 15th, 2016. 2-8-2016 - MaiProfile.png|Mai's 4th profile. February 8th, 2016. 2-17-16MaiPortrait.png|Mai's 5th profile. February 17th, 2016. January1st2016MaiWaifu.png|Her profile did not update in this build. January 1st, 2016. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Killable Category:Interactable Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Loner (Persona)